Five Nights At Pico's Betas
Five Nights At Pico's current version is Release v1.03, and various beta versions have been released for people to play, and you can still play some of them in the form of remixes. All Beta versions are discussed in the next section. All Betas are listed in the ''What's New? section of the title screen, and say what was changed in each of them. Beta 1.0 '"Game available to the public"' This is the first playable version ever released, and only one night was playable. Not much is known about this release, and no remix of this beta exists. In theory this was probably a buggier version of Beta v1.2 shown in the pictures. Beta 1.1 '"Bug Fixes and made Night 1 easier"' All this added were bug fixes and nerfs. Again, no playable remix of this beta exists, and it's only one night. Beta 1.2 '"Started development of Night 2, door lights not a white picture anymore, and bug fixes"' This is the third beta that came out, and this is the oldest version of the game that is still playable, and many different features can be seen in this beta. * There's no night counter. This is possibly because there was no need for one at the time, because there was only one night at this time. * The power doesn't run out. This is due to the feature either being bugged or not programmed yet. * There's no static on the cameras, aside from the characters moving * The Signal Outage sounds were longer, and the static itself was darker. * There's an alternate version of the first night phone call, with a harder-to-understand robot voice. The dialogue however is still the same. * This also had the FNAF 1 6AM animation as a gif, with a visible but cut off Bandicam watermark at the top. * Etc. '''The link to Beta 1.2 can be found here:' https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/31842378/ Beta 1.3 "Bug fixes and Night 2 ready to be released on Halloween!" Beta 1.3 mostly was just a bug fix update for Night 1, however at this time Night 2 was completed, though the only way to access it was to hack it into the game manually in the code. However, one bug fix was that the power actually drains down this time. Other than that, nothing visual was changed. The remix of Beta 1.3 can be found here (do note that the Tera design is different in this remix): https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/32045534/ Beta 1.4 "Bug fixes and Night 2 prepped up for Halloween" There's nothing different in this version, just misc. bug fixes. There's also no playable remix of this beta unfortunately. Beta 2.0 "Night 2 released. Happy Halloween!" In this version, Night 2 was finally released, along with Giga and her AI. Here's what's present: * Harder-to-understand robot voice was removed from the game. * Night 2 phone call added, though it is different than the one present in the final game. There is two bugs in the remix however: Giga infintely runs, as the bathroom door is always swinging open, and the left door does not appear. It is unknown if this were bugs with the beta or the remix. Link to Beta 2.0 right here: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/32110062/ Beta 2.1 This beta redesigned the Courtyard into the one still present in the full game, and redesigned the Pico jumpscare. Other than that, it's just bug fixes. And there is no remix of Beta 2.1 available for play. Beta 2.2 "Changed the door buttons, Added static when viewing camera's, Bug fixes" This beta added static to the idle cameras, as well as static lines that randomly appear and disappear over the screen. This beta also fixes the left door glitch and the infinitely running Giga glitch. This beta also changes the door button and light button's design. The door buttons were changed from white and red to green when closed. Note that the static is different than the static in the final game. Link to Beta 2.2: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/32259554/ Beta 2.3 "Nerfed Nano and Tera on later nights. Fixed a bug with Giga. Further development in Night 3" ''' This beta didn't really add anything noticeable, just bug fixes mostly. It fixed a bug with Giga and nerfed Tera and Nano on Night 2 supposedly, and during this beta, they continued the making of Night 3. '''Link to Beta 2.3 (this remix changes the game, making all the characters yellow): https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/32784390/ Beta 2.4 "Further progress with Night 3, Nerfed Tera, Nug fixes" Nothing new added, besides more bug fixes, yet another nerf for Tera, and further progress on Night 3's development. Though this was the first beta to be on the second page of the What's New? ''section. Link to Beta 2.4: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/33339990/ Beta 2.5 '"Nano now passes through the Dining Room, A.I. Changes, Bug fixes"' This beta included AI changes as well as more bug fixes. One of these AI changes is Nano now passing through the Dining Room. Prior to this beta, Nano went straight to the Back Door when leaving the Show Stage. '''Link to Beta 2.5 (Note that this remix features an entirely different map layout and a lack of a right door button, making it unplayable once Nano is near):' https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/33694040/ Beta 2.6 "Tera costume changes, Added a Night Indicator, Bug fixes" ''' This beta was the beta that finally added a Night indicator, telling you which night you are on. This version also changed Tera's costumes in rooms to the ones we see today in the latest version. Other than that, this is just bug fixes. This is also the last beta version for Night 2. '''Link to Beta 2.6: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/33780950/ Beta 3.0 "Added Night 3" ''' This beta finally introduced Night 3 as unlockable, no longer will you have to go into the code to access it. This also changed the static when viewing the cameras, changing it to what we see today in the latest version. Pico was also introduced in this beta as a moving character. '''Link to Beta 3.0 (Night 2 is unlocked at the start in this remix): https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/34484438/ Beta 3.1 '"Added poster, New 6AM animation, New Easteregg, Bug fixes" ' This beta added many features into the game, such as a poster for the office, and a replaced 6AM animation with the one still in the game today. The poster was exclusive to this version, as it was deleted in Beta 3.2. The easter egg was triggered by clicking Pico on the poster in the office. It caused music to play, which caused the phone call to stop. Link to Beta 3.1 can be found here: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/35101606/